Wendy DeRamone
Wendolyn “Wendy” Marie DeRamone (née Blackfield) is Mark DeRamone's wife and the mother of Luke, Olivia and Sadie. She is also the only daughter of Hank and Joan Blackfield. Biography Wendy was born and Raised in Las Vegas, Nevada in 1976. Her parents divorced when she was ten, and she never had much contact with her father after their breakup. Her mother, Joan, was a passionate but stunning housewife and she was also hardworking and loyal. Wendy had a whole unchangeable personality: headstrong, smart, slightly bored, curious, dramatic, gentle, kind and artistic. She did very well in school, despite the fact that she managed to get all a's on her reports. During her teenage years she would often go out with her friends and was very close connected with her mother. when she was in college she was often bullied by a popular girl named Nora Brodeur who would later be Mikayla Longcastle's mother. Wendy, who could no longer take actions with aggressive Nora as her college classmate, moved in with three friends named Amy Petton-Greene, and two brothers named Neil & Mark DeRamone who would later become her future brother-in-law and her future husband. She and Mark became very close friends a few weeks after they moved in with each other, he even helped her find several temporary jobs to pay for apartment and house rents. The next summer, her friend Amy decided to take a month off and travel the length of the Pacific coast, camping along the way in the beaches on Mexico with her boyfriend Neil. This was exactly the kind of adventure that she loved. She went on the trip with a few friends, having no idea where she would live when she got back, if her roommate rented the space to someone else. then it came to a surprise when Neil's girlfriend Amy at the time found Wendy and Mark flirting with each other and immediately informed her mother. When she and her friends came back from Mexico. Joan took Mark into the house and told him that his relationship with his daughter was over. Wendy and Mark continued their relationship despite Joan's disapproval, Mark's older brother Neil approved of their relationship. Her mother saw Wendy and Mark romantically together on the beach after she informed them of her disapproval, she pulled over the car and an argument between Joan and Wendy ensued. She ended up calling Mark a "burden on my family bloodline" and threatened to disband her friend group if they continued their relationship. She and Mark relented and Joan kicked Mark out of her house and prevented Wendy from leaving with him. After his dismissal, Wendy and Mark secretly continued their relationship. On the morning of August 5, 1996 Wendy and Mark decided to elope, believe that her mother would never approve of their relationship. She thought Joan would accept them if they were married, and would not have to hide their feelings for each other. Within hours of their marriage, the media announced the couple's elopement to her family and friends. Wendy's family tried to find her; Joan did not take the news well and alienated herself for some time. Wendy and Mark moved into an apartment in West Las Vegas. During Mark and Wendy's Marriage in 2001, they received a phone call from her friend Amy who was pregnant with her future niece Allison and told Wendy that they were going to be married the following October but Wendy had to wait eight for the right time to have a baby in 2004, Wendy became pregnant and her first child Luke, then in 2006, she had her second child a girl named Olivia, after that she had another girl in 2008, named Sadie. When her mother and father were getting letters about her daughter's pregnancy she became very excited and concerned about being a grandmother although Joan wouldn't let her father visit her despite the fact that her parent's split at a young age. Wendy took most of the notice herself and allowed her children to see their grandmother after eight years of stricterncy although she began having second thoughts about her father and hoping for the rest of her children icluding her daughter Olivia's life to be put out of danger from the rest Las Vegas including The Longcastle family. However in 2015, Wendy and her husband Mark got a notice from Amy saying that "your brother was killed in a car accident" meaning that Mark lost his older brother and the only sibling that he ever cared about was gone and he and Wendy had to take care of Allison who was then adopted by her uncle and aunt at the age of 13 to prevent Amy's daughter from being put from one foster home to another and she had to raise her as if she were her firstborn, with her grandmother at her side she was able to support her family and raising Allison with Joan's financial help. When her mother and father were remarried in 2018, she was happily reunited with her father and got a glimpse of face again after the collapse of The Longcastle enterprises before the remarriage Wendy found out that her father was a CEO and founder of Blackfield Hotels, Casinos & Resorts that has several branches running in different cities. She then discovered the story of her father and then found out why her father left her at a young age. She was able to keep her family in one place by supporting with all needs by any means possible. She able to keep public family life out of the rich business. Wendy even had a spitting image of her father and with her parents back together she was able to support father with the company that he started and she was able to visit Hank when she was still dating Mark in the 90's. Hank didn't like the idea of his daughter dating a middle class person but then approved of the marriage and accepted him the family along with Joan. She began to visit him almost time and time again when her mother wasn't aware what her daughter was up to back then by sneaking out of the house at night and helped him build him own company label, a label that eventually became the company known as Blackfield Hotels. a label that would go to spark one of the biggiest companies in Nevada and America making her father the king of Las Vegas. Relationships Hank Blackfield Joan Blackfield Mark DeRamone Luke DeRamone Olivia DeRamone Sadie DeRamone